


Those Moans Were Not Ghosts

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Smut, i kinder hate my life sometimes, shamlessly so, sun is tippy topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So Sun are you that good or is Neptune just loud?” Sage laughed softly at the blush that was making sun's hickeys on Neptune's neck darker.<br/>“shut up...” Neptune sighed drinking his coffee slowly. <br/>“you guys suck! you made me think this place was haunted for how long?!” Scarlet growled. “you know what fuck you guys Neptune you're making cookies for making me mad and I’m going to my room to read or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Moans Were Not Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdgasmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/gifts).



> to lex because you put up with too much of my stuff...  
> even this.  
> I also threatened you with smut so tada

Neptune knew having Sun sneak into his room often was a bad idea Scarlet and Sage were going to find out sooner or later, but it was hard not to sleep next to him. So when Sun snuck into his room he pressed Sun up against the door softly.

“Hey… we need to tell the others about us….” Neptune kissed softly down Sun's neck.

“Yeah but what if..” Sun shuddered out a soft moan pressing up closer against Neptune.

“At this moment I don't care we can't keep hiding...” Neptune’s pressed his teeth into Sun's neck before sucking the wound softly.

“Okay fine...” Sun mumbled pulling Neptune's face away from his neck and into a deep kiss. Stepping forward Sun pushed him backwards slowly continuing to kiss and nibble at Neptune's lips, who let out a soft whine as his legs hit the back of his bed. “I’m going to top… and you're going to listen to your moans and whines...” Sun whispered heatedly in Neptune's ear.

“Shit...” Neptune mumbled sitting down slowly he let Sun take control slowly. He pushed him down onto the bed moving to kiss up and down Neptune's neck nipping and biting  playfully, leaving marks that were hard to hide. “Sun shit...” Neptune whined out pulling Sun onto him softly. Sun laughed softly pushing up his shirt softly.

“You have a small problem Neptune...” Sun smiled rubbing the small bump in Neptune's pants causing him to whine louder. “Shh… Shh...” Sun mumbled tugging his shirt up slowly. his hands  teasing Neptune's chest softly. Sun's fingers run over his nipples, Neptune's hand flew up to his mouth and he bit down softly on his thumb as he muffles his own moans. “Do you like that Neptune...” Sun whispered kissing down Neptune's naked chest kissing to his nipples his lips ghosting over them, Causing him to moan and arch up off against the bed.

“Sun stop t-teasing...” Neptune moaned softly as Sun's hands continued to stroke him through his boxers.

“Oh you want me to stop teasing...” Sun smiled softly resting his hands on his thighs softly. “How would you suggest I stop?” Sun whispered rubbing his hand down one of Neptune thighs. He squirmed softly against his touch.

“You know what to do….” Neptune's lips jutted out into a small pout.  Neptune watched him as Sun pulled down his boxers licking his lips at Neptune's dick, leaning over slowly he licked up the vein on the underside of his dick then suckled on his tip softly.

Neptune let out a high moan as he glances down at Sun between his legs. “Do you like that Neptune...” Sun whispered blowing softly down his dick. Sun reached over to Neptune's bedside table. “Remember Neptune be quiet... ” Sun smiled as he wrapped his fingers around a lube bottle, he smiled softly lubing up his fingers slowly, he rubbed a finger against his hole softly before pushing in, Neptune moaned loudly  pressing back against him softly. Sun smiled softly start move his finger against before he added another finger slowly teasing his boyfriend with a tiny smile. Neptune was starting squirm when Sun hit his prostate, Neptune covered his mouth to stop a loud moan bursting from his lips.

“Hey hey hey…. quiet.” Sun murmured kissing Neptune thigh softly, before adding the third finger into  him to stretch him out properly. Sun was rubbing his boxers softly bucking softly against his hand just trying to get any kind of friction going against his dick.

Neptune whined and squirmed when Sun removed his fingers missing the feeling of being filled. Sun shucked off his pants before pulling on a condom and lubing his dick up further. Sun pushed his dick into Neptune slowly as he arched his back off his bed softly Sun pushed Neptune's knees up to his shoulders as he paused when Neptune was completely filled. “Just say when Neptune..”Sun whispered softly in his ear before tugging on the lobe softly with his teeth.

“Move please Sun… Fuck me...” Neptune whined rolling his hips softly against Sun causing him to buck back against Neptune.

“Holy shit...” Sun moaned softly kissing down Neptune's neck to bite his neck playfully then licking the stinging wounds. “You feel so good Nep...” Sun mumbled against Neptune's lips as he started to move hard and fast against Neptune. Sun swallowed every whine and moan that Neptune omitted as he thrusted. Sun was searching for that sweet spot, and he angled his hips up slowly  which caused Neptune's hand to dig into Sun's hair and tug while moaning loudly into Sun's mouth.

“Sun...”Neptune moaned breathlessly he glance up to see Sun watching him fall apart in front of him. “I'm so close Sun...” Neptune shuddered out as he felt Sun's hand wrap around his dick and jack him off in time to his thrusts. Sun muffled the tumbling moans from Neptune's mouth with a sloppy kiss. Neptune came with a loud moan that couldn’t be hidden by Sun. Sun's hips stuttered as he came right after him. As they lay there in soft pants and snuggling of necks. they cleaned each other up slowly before cuddling down into a peaceful slumber.

 

Neptune woke first pulling on a pair of boxers of the floor and grabbing a shirt without noticing whose it was. Stretching softly he padded his way to the fridge to grab some milk for a coffee. “Morning guys...” Neptune mumbled walking to the kettle.

“Hey… Isn't that Sun's shirt..” Scarlet asked looking the most alive of the three in the kitchen.

“I think it is Scar.” Sage said Leaning against the counter. “wasn't Sun wearing that shirt yesterday? and where did the hickeys come from Neptune?” Sage glanced at Scarlet.

“No?” Neptune butted in. “It's a shirt I grabbed from the wash...” He glanced from Sage to Scarlet quickly before spotting Sun walking out in his shirt.

“Neptune don't lie you suck dick at it.” Scarlet laughed softly  sipping their coffee.

“fine… I was going to call a flat meeting but since we're all here...” Neptune started sipping his coffee. “Sun and I have been dating for the last 6 months...”

Sun smiled softly reaching over to grab Neptune's coffee and start drinking it.  “Thanks Sea God.”

“But...” Neptune mumbled before sighing to make another coffee.

“WHAT no wait WHAT?” Scarlet shouted slightly enjoying the cringe from Sun and Neptune.

“you were not hearing ghost….”Sun patted Scarlets shoulder softly. “You were hearing Neptune trying to hold back how loud he is in the sack...”

“So Sun are you that good or is Neptune just loud?” Sage laughed softly at the blush that was making Sun's hickeys on Neptune's neck darker.

“shut up...” Neptune sighed drinking his coffee slowly.

“you guys suck! you made me think this place was haunted for how long?!” Scarlet growled. “you know what fuck you guys Neptune you're making cookies for making me mad and I’m going to my room to read or something.” 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i wrote most of this today at work in between doing stuff...
> 
> kudos and comments make me grin
> 
> and if you want to send me a prompt flick them [ over here ](seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> cheers  
> hatzy


End file.
